Dreams
by William McAboy
Summary: Estelar se une aos jovens titans após abandonar o planeta Tamaran e decidir viver na Terra, entretanto, é um planeta totalmente diferente e de costumes diferentes. Para ajudá-la a se adaptar nesse novo mundo, um jovem rapaz se encarrega de ensinar a cultura terráquea e acaba ganhando o coração da bela tamaraneana.
1. Novo lar parte 1

Episódio 1 – Novo lar parte 1

* * *

><p>Uma nave atravessava o universo estrelado em alta velocidade, seguia em direção à um planeta não muito grande. Não demorou até avistá-lo de longe e logo adentrou em sua atmosfera. Seguiu rumo até chegar em uma cidade onde destacava-se um castelo, sendo a construção mais alta daquele lugar. A nave disparou raios lasers contra as torres, causando algumas destruições. As explosões poderiam ser vistas da cidade.<p>

- Estamos sendo atacados! – Um homem gordo, de um forte porte físico, com uma grande barba e cabelo, deu o alerta.

Os guardas que protegiam o castelo começaram a disparar raios esverdeados de suas lanças contra o O.V.N.I (Objeto Voador Não Identificado), porém não foi o suficiente e acabaram sendo feridos.  
>A nave pousou em um pátio da torre mais alta do castelo, suas portas laterais se abriram e delas saíram um grupo não muito grande de criaturas muito parecidas com homens musculosos, de pele azul-escuro, carecas, com escamas e estacas pontiagudas verticais descendo pelas costas. O maior e mais forte deles apareceu por último, sua cor era negra e tinha as mesmas características dos outros. Se aproximou dos guardas, que lhe apontavam sua lanças prontos para dispararem, e disse:<p>

- Povo do planeta Tamaran! Eu, Org, grande rei do planeta Godar, exijo a presença do grande governante.

Não houve tempo de esperar e um homem alto, de barba, longos cabelos pretos e lisos da altura de seus ombros, que vestia uma capa roxa e uma coroa, apareceu diante de Org.

- O acordo será cumprido, detenha sua tropa. – pediu o governante.  
>- Onde está a princesa? – Org perguntou.<br>- Tragam ela! – o governante ordenou.

Gritos foram ouvidos dentro do castelo e dois guardas saíram carregando uma garota ruiva, muito atraente, seus olhos emanavam uma forte luz verde-esmeralda. Ela estava com um tipo de algema que lhe cobriam as mãos e os braços. Gritava e dizia coisas no idioma Tamaraneano, se debaria e tentava se soltar, porém não deu certo e logo foi entregue aos Godarnianos.

- ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO! – a prisioneira gritou para a irmã, em seu idioma, que assistia a cena ao lado do governante – DEVERÍAMOS LUTAR E MANTER TAMARAN SEGURA! ESTRELA NEGRA, POR FAVOR, NOSSOS PAIS JAMAIS TERIAM PERMITIDO ISSO!

Estrela Negra se aproximou dela e falou, olhando-a nos olhos:

- Nossos pais morreram em batalha há muitos anos e não governam mais nosso planeta. Você foi escolhida para servir aos Godarnianos no planeta deles e deve cumprir sua tarefa. Aceite seu destino, irmãzinha querida.  
>- NÃO! – Com um último grito, a ruiva foi levada para dentro da nave seguida pelos outros godarnianos com certa dificuldade.<p>

Org lançou um olhar para os tamaraneanos, soltou um breve rugido e seguiu para dentro da nave acompanhado pelo grupo de brutamontes aliados.

Após saírem do planeta Tamaran com seu "premio", os godarnianos seguiram pelo universo em direção ao seu lugar de origem. Dentro da nave, a garota continuava se debatendo, gritando e destruindo o compartimento pequeno e isolado onde estava trancada. A situação se agravou quando a porta que à mantinha presa ganhou amassões, marcas de socos e batidas violentas. Alguns godarnianos apareceram armados com lanças e espadas, prontos para disparar seus raios laisers se ela saísse dali.

- Mas e se essa coisa escapar? – um deles perguntou.  
>- Então que Gundof nos ajude. – o outro respondeu recorrendo à um dos deuses de seu planeta natal.<p>

Houve mais três pancadas rigorosamente fortes e a porta caiu feito uma lata de metal velha e enferrujada. O lugar onde a prisioneira se encontrava estava totalmente escuro, tudo que puderam ver foram dois olhos brilhantes que emanavam um luz esverdeada na escuridão e a voz dela dizendo algo no idioma de Tamaran. A garota saiu veloz como uma bala e atingiu dois deles com socos, desviou de alguns raios lasers lançados por lanças e espadas, deixou mais uma parte de brutamontes inconscientes com fortes golpes e foi atacada novamente. Desta vez, um dos raios disparados pelos guardas explodiu e abriu um grande rombo na lateral da nave, que começou a perder velocidade e controle de voo. A prisioneira aproveitou a brecha e fugiu pela grande abertura, seguiu para a imensidão do universo e perdeu os inimigos de vista.  
>Ela não poderia permanecer vagando li sozinha, ainda estava algemada e sem segurança, só que não voltaria à Tamaran novamente, nunca mais depois de ter sido traída pelo governante e não ter sido apoiada por sua própria irmã. Decidiu se refugiar no planeta mais próximo e acelerou voo.<br>Perdeu o controle, entrou na atmosfera em alta velocidade e seus poderes à impediram de se desintegrar. Como era noite, ficou mais fácil de percebê-la cortando os céus em forma de uma luz verde e brilhante, parecia um asteroide e chamou a atenção de várias pessoas. Atingiu o asfalto da avenida de uma cidade grande e abriu uma cratera no local.  
>Emissoras de TV, jornalistas e repórteres cercaram a abertura que emanava uma fumaça esverdeada, registaram no exato momento em que a bela ruiva se ergueu furiosa e saiu do buraco gritando coisas em uma língua totalmente desconhecida. Um dos jornalistas obcecados se aproximou demais e tirou uma foto com flash da alienígena, o clarão atingiu os olhos da tamaraneana e a cegou temporariamente, também à deixou mais irritada e, como consequência, ela desferiu socos à toda sua volta para tentar se defender e livrar-se das algemas. Era um planeta hostil, pensou. Sacudiu a cabeça e sua visão voltou, mas não sua calma. Usando sua força sobre-humana, ela esmurrava o chão para quebrar as algemas e causava breves tremores na região. Todos que estavam no local corriam para se refugiar, enquanto a garota acertava agora carros e postes, lançando-os longe.<br>Um bumerangue vermelho e dourado, de asas pontiagudas como facas, cortou o ar e acertou o rosto da tamaraneana feito uma bala. Ela olhou na direção de onde veio o objeto e se deparou com um jovem mascarado, de cabelos pretos e arrepiados, usando uma camisa vemelha com o brasão de um "R" dourado no lado esquerdo do peito, mangas, luvas, que se estendia até seu cotovelo, calças e botas pretas. Também trajava uma capa negra por fora e dourada por dentro que se estendia até seus joelhos.

- Quem é você? – ele ficou em guarda.

A garota furiosa não respondeu, porque saltou na direção dele armando os dois braços para lhe acertar como uma marreta, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e desviou. O lugar em que ele estava parado se reduziu à pedaços de concreto sobre o asfalto.

- Ela é muito forte. – sussurrou para sí mesmo ao analisar o golpe.

A tamaraneana se aproximou e desferiu mais socos e chutes, uma luta corpo a corpo se iniciava entre os dois. Toda a vez que ele desviava das investidas dela, deixava a ruiva mais nervosa ainda. Para piorar, o nivel de ira da garota chegou aumentou ainda mais quando o rapaz à imobilizou e a lançou contra um carro.

- Essa cidade é minha, melhor se render antes que se machuque! – ele ficou em guarda novamente.

Mas a furiosa garota de cabelos ruivos não deu-lhe ouvidos, se ergueu gritando coisas em seu idioma e voltou a atacar. Contudo, um bode verde cruzou seu caminho e ela recebeu uma chifrada, sendo jogada para o outro lado da rua. Após afastá-la, o animal voltou à forma de um garoto esverdeado, com uma máscara que permitia aos outros ver apenas seu queixo, boca e olhos, além de um traje justo sem capa. Parou em frente ao jovem de cabelos arrepiados.

- Ex membro da Patrulha do Destino, Mutano, se apresentando, senhor! - fez um gesto de "sentido!" com postura firme, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava em sua frente – MINHA NOSSA... É O ROBIN! É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!

Não houve tempo de Robin responder, porque um ônibus foi arremessado do outro lado da rua em direção aos dois, que desviaram com grande astúcia.

Antes do automóvel de grande porta bater em alguma coisa, um homem alto, de porte muito forte, vestindo uma calça jeans e um blusa com capuz que cobria seu rosto se colocou na frente dele e o parou.

- Aí! Quem é que tá aprontando na minha área? – perguntou sério aos dois jovens heróis.  
>- Ela começou! – Mutano apontou para a alienígena do outro lado.<br>- CUIDADO, ELA ESTÁ SE APROXIMANDO! – Robin alertou.

Mutano e o homem de capuz correram para lados opostos, apenas Robin permaneceu no meio da avenida para encará-la de frente. Ele desviou de outro golpe e viu as mãos dela se libertarem de parte das algemas, apesar de seus braços ainda continuarem presos, e apontarem na sua direção. O rapaz foi atingido no peito por um flash esverdeado, disparado pelas mãos da tamaraneana, e o fez tombar no asfalto.  
>Robin se ergueu, apoiando-se sobre um joelho, rangendo os dentes e socando uma das mãos ao olhar para um sorriso provocativo de sua adversária.<p>

- Eu não vou perder essa briga. – disse para si mesmo.  
>- Talvez lutar não seja a solução. – Uma garota saiu de dentro de um beco escuro, tinha uma aparência e voz abatida. Trajava um capuz azul que cobria seus olhos.<p>

Robin lançou um olhar sério para ela e percebeu que talvez ela poderia ter razão, que ela estava querendo ajudar. Respirou fundo e terminou de se levantar completamente, não ficou em guarda dessa vez, apenas começou a andar como quem não queria nada em direção à ruiva, contudo se manteve alerta. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para tocá-la, ouviu-a ordenando algo em um idioma que nunca havia houvido e apontando-lhe as mãos tomadas por esferas esverdeadas pontas para ferí-lo, provavelmente queria que ele se afastasse.

- Calma, tá tudo bem, não quero te machucar. – Robin levantou as duas mãos em forma de rendição – Meu nome é Robin e você está em um planeta chamado Terra, não sou seu inimigo, só quero ajudar.

Pela primeira vez, Robin viu os olhos da tamaraneana deixarem de emanar aquela luz verde e se tornarem belos olhos verde-esmeralda normais, como os de um humano normal. Mutano, o homem grande observaram a cena completamente chocados pelo fato de Robin conseguir chegar tão perto da garota furiosa. Já a moça misteriosa de capuz abriu um pequeno sorriso murcho ao admirar a cena.

- Eu vou te soltar dessas algemas. – Robin tirou um objeto muito parecido com um arame de antena do cinto de utilidades e destrancou a fechadura das algemas que prendiam o braço da garota. – pronto, agora... - Ele não conseguiu concluir a fala, foi interrompido pelo que julgou ser a coisa mais estranha que já lhe acontecera.  
>A bela ruiva o puxou pela nuca em direção aos seus lábios e o beijou. O tempo pareceu ter parado naquele momento, porque não foi um simples beijinho rápido, mas sim um beijo quente, molhado, com intensidade e que durou cerca de uns dez segundos. Quando se separaram, ela o empurrou contra o chão e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar como antes.<p>

- Se não quer ser destruído, é melhor me deixar em paz!

Terminando de dizer isso, ela levantou voo e desapareceu no céu.

* * *

><p>NA: Certo, eu sei que ficou parecido com o episódio original onde os jovens titans se conhecem, mas o começo precisava ser assim, do contrário a fic seria completamente grotesca se houvessem mudanças drásticas.

Espero que estejam gostando, até o próximo capitulo. :)


	2. Novo lar parte 2

Episódio 2 – Novo lar parte 2

* * *

><p>Robin permaneceu imóvel no chão tentando entender o que havia acontecido, por que motivo a Tamaraneana o beijou. Se levantou ao perceber Mutano, o homem de capuz e a jovem misteriosa se aproximarem dele.<p>

- Então... é isso? Acabou? – perguntou mutano.  
>- Não! Não acabou nada! – Robin parecia meio inconformado – Tenho que descobrir se ela é uma ameaça.<br>- Tem que descobrir é se ela daria outro beijo em você, isso sim. – disse o homem.

Robin o fuzilou com um olhar sério, porém desconcertado.

- Calma, relaxa aí, cabelo arrepiado, só estava brincando.  
>- Agora não é hora pra brincadeira, caso não tenha percebido.<p>

Os dois foram interrompidos por uma breve risada do garoto verde sobre o comentário.

- Até que esse comentário foi engraçado. Eu sou o Mutano. Quem são vocês?  
>- Ravena. – A jovem misteriosa falou seca.<br>- Pode me chamar de ciborg. – Ele abaixou o capuz e mostrou algo que nenhum dos três jamais havia visto. Seu rosto era metade humano, metade máquina, tinha o olho esquerdo completamente robótico, composto por uma lente vermelha.  
>- Uau! Que maneiro! Você é um ciborg! – mutano arregalou os olhos para ele.<br>- Isso que sou é consequência de um acidente no antigo laboratório onde eu trabalhava e não é tão "maneiro" quanto pensa, mas vai ajudar a localizar a namorada do Robin.  
>- ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA! – Robin tornou a fuzilar Ciborg com o olhar – Não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo, tenho que encontrá-la e evitar que machuque alguém.<br>- Certo, por onde vamos começar? – Mutano se prontificou.  
>- Por lugar nenhum. – Robin deu as costas e começou a andar. - Desculpem, mas eu trabalho sozinho. Não estou procurando uma nova equipe.<p>

De repente uma nave grande apareceu no céu sobrevoando a cidade, um holograma gigantesco do líder dos godarnianos se formou em sua superfície e começou a transmitir uma mensagem em alto e bom som para toda a cidade ouvir.

_- Povo da terra! Há alguns momentos uma Tamaraneana prisioneira fugiu de nossa nave e está foragida nesta cidade, em meio à vocês. Vamos achá-la e capturá-la, não queremos interferência. Se algum humano se atrever à ajudá-la, sofrerá o castigo godarniano e a destruição será absoluta._

O holograma desapareceu da superfície da grande nave, que logo pousou na avenida completamente destruída e isolada de pessoas, a mídia não atreveu-se a aparecer. Robin, Ciborg, Mutano e Ravena viram um grupo de brutamontes fortões descerem.

- Robin... – Ciborg chamou ainda olhando para os alienígenas – Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?  
>- Acho que podemos nos juntar só dessa vez. – O rapaz respondeu também olhando impressionado para os possíveis adversários.<br>- VOCÊS AÍ! Terráqueos... – um dos godarnianos, cercado por mais três, apareceu e cercaram os jovens. Com sua grossa e escamosa mão, dedos parecidos com os de um humano, ele ergueu as algemas soltas que estavam nos asfalto – A tamaraneana foi libertada, essas algemas não foram quebradas, mas sim destrancadas. Onde ela está?  
>- Qual é o problema com ela? – Robin perguntou com seu tradicional olhar sério – Queremos ajudar.<br>- Assuntos de nosso planeta não são da conta de terráqueos intrometidos e insignificantes como vocês.  
>- Não vão levá-la antes de sabermos se ela é uma ameaça! – O rapaz desafiou.<br>- Já chega! Peguem eles!

Antes que algum godarniano pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma energia negra avançou sobre eles e os lançou longe. Ravena, a garota misteriosa, mostrou aos outros do que era capaz.

- Fiquem longe! – ela disse severamente.  
>- CUIDADO! – Ciborg apontou para outro grupo de godarnianos que já avançaram sobre eles.<p>

Uma batalha recomeçou. Mutano se transformou em um gorila e para lutar contra cinco godarnianos, Ciborg desviou dos raios e golpeou três, Ravena lançava sua energia negra sobre postes e carros para jogá-los contra os brutamontes.  
>Robin puxou do seu cinto de utilidades um bastão de aço, parecido com um cabo de vassoura, girou várias vezes nas mãos demonstrando muita habilidade e foi para cima de quantos pôde bater. Foi surpreendido ao ver uma luz esverdeada acertar uns godarnianos, virou-se e viu a bela garota tamaraneana sorrindo para ele, retribuiu com um olhar sério e continuou a lutar.<br>Apesar de estarem em grande número, os brutamontes foram caindo de um em um. A tamaraneana ajudava os quatro jovens e chegou a salvar Ravena do raio disparado por um dos godarnianos. Vendo o tamanho do poder e as habilidades que tinham em batalha, alguns fugiram para a nave e o número deles foi diminuindo.  
>Robin terminou de surrar mais três e viu um godarniano diferente, negro e maior, indo em direção à tamaraneana e acertando-lhe um raio laser que a fez atravessar um carro ao meio.<br>Ela permaneceu no chão, tentando se levantar com dificuldade, quando Org se aproximou com uma lança pronta para disparar.  
>Robin acertou um e mais outro enquanto corria na direção dela.<p>

- Você nunca seria uma boa serva em nosso planeta.

Org ia disparar, mas recebeu uma pancada certeira no rosto e tombou de lado. Robin ajudou a tamaraneana a se levantar.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou ele.  
>- S-Sim... – ela gaguejou ao olhar para ele.<p>

O líder godarniano de levantou soltando um rugido monstruoso.

- Seu maldito terráqueo! A terra pagará por sua insolência, vou matar seus amiguinho e deixá-lo vivo para ver a morte dessa tamaraneana medíocre.  
>- Ah, não vai não... – Ciborg apareceu com Mutano e Ravena.<br>- O quê?! – Org olhou em volta e viu os corpos caídos de parte dos godarnianos.  
>- Se quiser pegar ela, vai ter que passar por cima de nós! – Robin ficou em guarda.<br>- Não! – A moça de tamaran se colocou à frente dos jovens – Eu agradeço o que fizeram por mim, mas não quero que se arrisquem mais do que se arriscaram. Essa luta é minha!

A luz tradicional luz esverdeada tomou conta dos olhos dela e esferas da mesma se formaram em suas mãos. Seus pés deixaram o chão e ela passou a flutuar.

- Hum, terei que matá-la primeiro então. Ótimo!

Ela avançou em Org lançando suas esferas de luz contra ele, que desviou de todas e revidou com raios disparados por sua lança. A tamaraneana também desviou, mas em seguida recebeu um forte golpe e rolou pelo asfalto.

- Não! – Robin ia avançar no godarniano, mas uma barreira negra o impediu de prosseguir.  
>- Ela mandou não interferir. – Ravena o lembrou.<p>

A ruiva se levantou rangendo os dentes e atacou novamente. Acertou um forte soco no estomago de Org e um chute em seu rosto que o lançou contra uma parede de tijolos. Disparou inúmeras vezes contra ele e uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu e ela não pôde vê-lo. Diversos disparos de lasers vieram na direção dela, que voltou a desviar, e em seguida o brutamontes fortão, saindo da nuvem, lhe desferiu um soco. Ela se equilibrou no ar e arrastou os pés no asfalto para não cair.  
>O godarniano apontou sua lança e a garota tamaraneana os dois punhos fechados, ambos dispararam um contra o outro e suas energias ficaram ligadas em uma disputa sobre qual consumiria qual. Ele passou a ganhar vantagem e estava perto de vencê-la.<p>

- Desista tamaraneana! Vou lhe dar uma última oportunidade. Do contrário, matarei seus amigos e todos os seres desse planeta!  
>- Você... não vai... machucar mais ninguém!<p>

A fúria dela para com os godarnianos chegou ao ponto máximo. Liberou toda a energia que lhe restava, misturada com toda aquela raiva, mais o sentimento de revolta pela injustiça cometida pelo governante de Tamaran e aumentou seu poder. A energia dela consumiu não só a da lança, mas também atingiu o brutamonte e o feriu bastante antes de lançá-lo longe.  
>Quando acabou, ela caiu de joelhos no chão completamente exausta, seu poderes tinham se esgotado. Estava para tombar, mas sentiu uma pessoa lhe segurando, era ele novamente.<p>

- Você está bem? – perguntou Robin.  
>- Só preciso descansar. – a voz dela estava fraca.<p>

Sentindo o corpo completamente destroçado, Org abriu um dos olhos e se viu cercado por cinco jovens.

- Vamos te dar a chance de se render e voltar ao seu planeta. – Robin o olhou nos olhos – Mas se voltar à por os pés na terra novamente, vamos estar prontos pra você e não teremos pena!  
>- Pode... – Org falou com dificuldade de respirar – Pode ficar com ela... não... não vamos mais voltar.<p>

A nave dos godarnianos levantou voo e parou em cima do corpo de seu líder, uma luz surgiu da parte inferior e lentamente o puxou para cima. Os cinco jovens viram Org desaparecer quando chegou no alto e a nave desapareceu no céu em direção ao universo.

- Ah! Até que enfim acabou, uffa! – Mutano sorriu para eles, fazendo sinal de positivo. – Formamos uma bela equipe, não acham?  
>- Com certeza! – Ciborg concordou e deu um cumprimentou o garoto verde com um toque de mãos.<br>- O que acha, Ravena? – Mutano quis saber.  
>- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que está acostumada a fazer as coisas em equipe, sou do tipo solitária, talvez não dê certo pra mim.<p>

Ciborg tocou no ombro dela e sorriu.

- Queremos você na nossa equipe independente do seu estilo, não vamos te excluir. – falou com toda a sinceridade.

Ravena deu aquele seu leve sorriso abatido.

- Obrigado.

Mutano se aproximou completamente acanhado de um Robin sério que examinava seu comunicador.

- Ham... Robin. – chamou ele, encolheu ainda mais quando o rapaz o encarou – Sabemos que você não está procurando outra equipe, mas pensamos se você...  
>- Estou dentro.<br>- Não quer entrar... Como disse?! – Mutano arregalou os olhos.  
>- Estou dentro, Mutano. Vocês provaram ser de confiança e eu agradeço pela ajuda, eu acho que seremos todos bons amigos.<p>

Mutano chegou a babar como um bebê quando ouviu aquela palavras do herói que se inspirou desde o inicio, sua admiração por Robin era grande e poderia se considerar um fã dele, por assim dizer.

- Ei pessoal, o Robin entrou! O Robin vai ficar com a gente!  
>- Que ótimo, não aceitaríamos "não" como resposta. – Ciborg sorriu.<p>

Enquanto os três heróis conversavam e comemoravam o inicio de uma boa amizade, Robin percebeu aquela bonita garota ruiva lançar um olhar tristonho para o grupo, dar as costas e caminhar na direção oposta. Se aproximou da tamaraneana e a chamou.

- Ei! – ele à viu parar – Pra onde você vai?  
>- Desculpe... – Ainda de costas para ele, ela mantinha os olhos fechados – Causei problemas ao seu planeta, eu não devia estar aqui.<br>- Você tem pra onde ir? Vai voltar pro seu planeta natal?

Ela se virou para encará-lo.

- Não. Não posso voltar para Tamaran porque o grande governante me mandou como escrava para servir ao rei godarniano em troca da não-invasão do meu planeta, fui banida de lá e, mesmo que eu voltasse, o governante me baniria novamente por tê-lo desobedecido e insistido em lutar para manter meu povo seguro.

- Você pode ficar aqui se quiser. – disse Robin.  
>- É sério? – ela ficou surpresa - Você permitiria que eu vivesse aqui na terra?<br>- Não apenas isso, você pode entrar para a nossa equipe se quiser. – Mutano apareceu com um largo sorriso ao lado de Robin com Ciborg e Ravena.  
>- É isso aí, o que me diz? – Ciborg à convidou.<br>- Eu... – a tamaraneana olhou direto para o rapaz mascarado de cabelos arrepiados – Eu aceito.

Robin se aproximou dela ainda com seu sorriso fechado.

- E qual é o seu nome?  
>- Em sua tradução é "Estelar".<br>- Seja bem-vinda à terra, Estelar.  
>- Obrigado, Robin. – ela agradeceu com um tom de carinho na voz e o abraçou com mais força do que deveria, tirando gemidos sufocantes dele.<p>

Mutano e Ciborg, que tinham um olhar de malícia no rosto, ficaram olhando a cena dos dois ali abraçados. Ravena estava indiferente ao lado dos dois amigos.

- Será que ela vai dar outro beijo nele? – O rapaz verde perguntou ainda olhando para eles.  
>- Não acredito que eles não tocaram nesse assunto. – Ciborg lamentou.<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Ok, pelo menos essa parte 2 ficou mais diferente do episódio original, agora a fic vai tomar rumo próprio à partir do terceiro episódio. Fiquem aguardando. Até a próxima!


	3. Apenas uma dança

Episódio 3 – Apenas uma dança

* * *

><p>Meses depois...<p>

Em uma praia da costa oeste de Jump City, estavam reunidos os cinco jovens.

- AH, MOLEQUE! Vejam só que maravilha, é uma obra de arte sem a menor sombra de dúvida, imponente e perfeita!

Ciborg estava à frente de Robin, Estelar, Mutano e Ravena admirando, com uma cara de tremendo entusiasmo e felicidade, uma construção gigantesca em meio à encosta de um grande rochedo de vista para o mar. Havia ali uma espécie de torre em forma de T fixa na rocha.

- Construída com a força de Estelar, a organização de Ravena, o planejamento de Robin, a criatividade de Mutano e a minha tecnologia, eu lhes apresento a torre dos titans! – Dizia o homem robô, como se estivesse narrando um lance emocionante em uma partida de futebol.  
>- Ah! Ficou glorioso! – os olhos de Estelar chegaram a brilhar<br>- E esperem só para ver por dentro. – Ciborg sorriu.

Caminharam pelos corredores, visitaram os aposentos de cada um e desfizeram as malas, depois passaram pela para a sala de treinamento, garagem, quadra de esportes, até chegarem na grande sala de estar principal, onde havia um espaço para a cozinha e todo o tipo de equipamentos necessários para os heróis. Logo, já estavam hospedados.

- Fizemos um bom trabalho, parabéns pessoal. – Robin sorriu.  
>- Que tal uma festa de inauguração pra comemorar? – sugeriu Mutano.<br>- Como? – perguntou Ravena – Somos só nós cinco nessa torre imensa.  
>- Ah! Com certeza não somos só nós cinco. – O garoto verde respondeu animado – Ciborg e eu podemos trazer uns amigos. Também posso chamar minha família.<br>- E todos eles são verdes como você? – zombou Ravena, recebendo uma careta de mutano. Ela era a que recebia a maioria das brincadeiras e piadas dele, detestava isso, mas não perdia a oportunidade de dar o troco.  
>- É, vai ser legal! – Ciborg confirmou – Festa na torre dos titans!<br>- Eu cuido da comida. – Mutano correu para a cozinha - Vocês podem cuidar dos preparativos.  
>- Não! – Ciborg correu atrás dele – Pode deixar que eu cuido da comida, ninguém gosta daquelas suas coisas de tofú. Vocês três podem cuidar dos enfeites.<br>- Eu espero vocês dois comprarem, podem deixar que eu arrumo tudo depois que trouxerem. – Ravena se dirigiu para seu quarto.

Robin e Estelar trocaram um olhar.

- Bem, ham... Vamos indo? – ele perguntou.  
>- Vamos.<p>

Os dois saíram da torre em direção à cidade para comprarem o necessário para a festa. A tamaraneana decidiu que não perderia a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor.  
>A metade do caminho com inteiramente silenciosa entre os dois. Estelar esperava uma atitude de Robin, que ele puxasse assunto e tentasse se aproximar dela, mas não aconteceu. Decidiu quebrar o silêncio.<p>

- Ham... eu não conheço nada sobre como são as festas em seu planeta. – ela comentou.  
>- Bem, todos nos reunimos, conversamos, comemos, bebemos, trocamos histórias engraçadas, contamos novas notícias... essas coisas.<br>- Acho que não é muito diferente do meu planeta. – ela sorriu, mas percebeu que ele continuou andando sem olhá-la – O que vamos comprar?  
>- Como já temos as luzes e um globo de vidro na torre, vamos precisar só de algumas faixas, balões, pratos e copos descartáveis.<br>- Entendi. – Estelar respondeu e esperou ele comentar alguma coisa, novamente houve silêncio – Você vai trazer alguém pra festa?  
>- Não. – Robin respondeu seco.<br>- É, nem eu. – ela baixou o olhar – Sua família também não vem?  
>- Eu não tenho família. – após dizer isso, ele entrou em em uma loja sendo seguido pela tamaraneana.<br>- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção...  
>- Tá tudo bem. Pode me ajudar a escolher os enfeites?<p>

Estelar assentiu positivo com o rosto e foram comprar as coisas.  
>Na saída, após terem comprado todo o necessário, ela saiu primeiro carregando uma sacola cheia e se deparou com um casal de jovens, sentados em um banco do outro lado da rua, trocando beijos apaixonados. A cena lembrou a vez em que teve contato labial com um certo rapaz que parou ao seu lado e a tirou de seus pensamentos.<p>

- Vamos? – chamou Robin.

Estelar deu uma última olhada no casal antes de seguir para a direção oposta.  
>O caminho de volta estava tão silencioso quanto o de ida. Robin preferia manter-se calado e Estelar ainda pensava na cena que havia presenciado há poucos momentos.<p>

- Ham... Robin.  
>- Diga, Estelar. – ele atendeu sem encará-la, estava incomodado com alguma coisa e pouco à vontade.<br>- Lembra daquele dia em que nós, hum... tivemos um contato labial?

O jovem rapaz parou de andar no exato momento em que ouviu ela dizer "contato labial". Ele não estava sentindo-se muito bem com a presença de Estelar nesses últimos meses que se passaram desde que se conheceram e o motivo era justamente esse assunto, o assunto que ficou sem explicação, o assunto que não haviam tocado, o assunto que ele preferia que fosse esquecido.  
>Encarou Estelar com uma coragem que certamente usaria em uma luta contra a maior ameaça do mundo e percebeu que ela havia corado quase da cor de seus cabelos ruivos.<p>

- Ah... eh... sim, lembro. – foi só o que conseguiu falar.

Robin poderia ser excelente em artes-marciais, armas, batalhas, investigações, planejamento, estratégias, guerras e um diferencial entre os heróis. Mas se havia alguma coisa em que ele era péssimo, horrível e sem experiência alguma, o assunto era "mulheres".

- No meu planeta, a transmissão de conhecimento pode ser feita através do contato labial, por isso eu sei falar seu idioma. Mas aqui eu ouvi dizer que isso é outra coisa e eu não entendi muito bem o que significa. Por que aquelas pessoas estavam fazendo aquilo quando saímos da loja?  
>- O quê? Beijar? Bem, ham... – Robin coçou a nuca pensando no que diria à ela – É porque eles se gostam.<br>- Nós gostamos um do outro, não deveríamos fazer o mesmo?  
>- NÃO! – ele se prontificou em responder e assustou a garota – Eh... – forçou uma risada constrangida – Quero dizer... Não podemos fazer o mesmo e não é porque eu não goste de você. As pessoas se beijam daquela maneira quando se gostam de um outro jeito.<br>- Que outro jeito? – Estelar despertou curiosidade.  
>- Não sei explicar ao certo. Você só vai entender com o passar do tempo, quando conhecer mais os costumes da terra. – Ele sorriu – Vamos indo?<p>

A garota assentiu positivo com o rosto e voltaram juntos para a torre dos titans, desta vez, com um clima mais descontraído pelo fato de haver um explicação que fazia sentido para Robin.

...

Os doces e salgados preparados por Ciborg e Mutano já estavam sobre a mesa, os enfeites e luzes foram colocados por Ravena. Tudo já estava pronto quando os convidados começaram a chegar, sendo recepcionados por Estelar.

- Olá, sejam todos muito bem-vindos à festa de inauguração da torre dos titans.

Ela saudou uma família comporta por um homem magro e com poucos fios de cabelo em cima da cabeça, sendo compensado dos lados e atrás, uma mulher também magra, de cabelos pretos e cheios, que estava ao seu lado e, acompanhando eles, um garoto quase da altura do homem.

- Olá, querida... – a mulher cumprimentou – Meu nome é Marie, este é meu marido Mark e esse é nosso filho Bob. Somos a família do Garfield.  
>- Ham... – Estelar coçou o queixo confusa – Garfield?<br>- E aí, gente! – Mutano abraçou o Marie e Mark antes de cumprimentar Bob com um toque de mão – Estelar, esses são meus pais e meu irmão.  
>- É um prazer conhecê-los. – a tamaraneana sorria meia desconcertada ao perceber que eles não eram verdes como Mutano, ou que Mutano não fosse branco como eles.<br>- É um prazer te conhecer também estelar. – Bob estendeu a mão para a bela ruiva, que à apertou.  
>- Vem, vamos tomar alguma coisa. – Mutano os guiou para o centro da sala, junto aos outros convidados.<p>

Não demorou muito e depois de alguns minutos Ciborg pegou um microfone e a música parou de tocar.

- Gostaria de um minuto da atenção de vocês, por gentileza.  
>"Hoje é uma noite muito especial para nós, os Titans, e eu quero agradecer desde já a presença de todos vocês, meus amigos, os familiares do Mutano, Ravena, Estelar e Robin.<br>Agora quero que todos aproveitem a festa!"

A galera vibrou e a música voltou ao seu ritmo agitado. Alguns convidados comiam, bebiam, aproveitavam para colocar assuntos em dia, mas o centro das atenções era a pista de dança.  
>Estelar avistou Robin, pela primeira vez naquela noite, encostado num dos sofás.<p>

- E aí, menino prodígio, vai ficar paradão a festa toda? – Ciborg parou ao lado dele.  
>- Ah, eu só estou relaxando.<br>- Deixa disso, cara... Por que não tira a Estelar pra dançar?  
>- Eu, ham... eu não sei dançar.<br>- Mas ela tá louquinha pra você convidar. – Ciborg olhou na direção dela, obrigando Robin a fazer o mesmo. Ambos viram que ela estava parada do outro lado, olhando para eles.

Estelar corou na mesma hora em que olharam para ela. Será que descobriram que ela estava olhando para Robin? Se aproximariam para perguntar qual o motivo de estar olhando? Teriam entendido algo errado da atitude dela? Virou-se rapidamente para disfarçar e se deparou com o olhar de Bob.

- Oi, quer dançar comigo? – ele convidou.  
>- E-Eu... err... – A tamaraneana deu mais uma olhada em Robin, que ainda olhava para ela e Bob, ao lado de Ciborg – Eu não sei dançar muito bem.<br>- Ora, vamos, eu te ensino.

O rapaz entrelaçou seu braço no dela e a levou para a pista de dança.

- O quê?! O cara tá levando a Estelar pra pista de dança e você vai ficar ai parado? – Ciborg ficou indignado.  
>- É só uma dança, Ciborg. – Robin desviou o olhar deles - Além do mais, não há nada que eu possa fazer, ela aceitou. E eu nem estava muito afim de dançar mesmo.<p>

A música era "Footloose", de Kenny Loggins, quando Bob e Estelar chegaram lá. Ele fez os primeiros passos e depois passou um de seus braços em volta da cintura dela, fazendo com que ela o acompanhasse.

- Qual é, Robin?! A Estelar não tira os olhos de você desde que te conheceu e você fica aí se fazendo de difícil. É isso mesmo, eu percebi sim – Ciborg admitiu – Ela até te beijou...  
>- Não! Ela não me beijou!<br>- Ah, é mesmo? E do que podemos chamar aquilo que ela fez no dia em que a conhecemos?  
>- Contato labial.<br>- Não entendi...  
>- Ela usou o contato labial pra aprender nosso idioma.<br>- Pra mim aquilo ali era um beijo, e dos bons. – Ciborg sorriu maliciosamente.  
>- Mas pra ela não foi. Eu sabia que aquilo não era realmente um beijo desde o primeiro momento e estava certo. Estelar não gosta de mim do jeito que você acha que ela gosta, Ciborg. A cultura dela é completamente diferente da nossa e ela não entende da forma como entendemos. Se eu me aproveitasse disso pra ficar com ela, eu seria tão mal caráter quanto os vilões com quem eu luto, eu seria uma mentiroso e um covarde.<br>- Eu já sei qual é o seu problema, eu entendo.  
>- Entende?<br>- Você tá chateado porque Estelar beijou você só pra aprender o idioma e você queria que ela te beijasse tipo pra valer, gostando de você de verdade.  
>- Somos heróis, Ciborg, e não criancinhas do ginásio. Não há espaço para esse tipo de coisa...<br>- Pera aí! – Ciborg o interrompeu – Não há espaço pra você! Eu não vou deixar de arrumar umas gatas só porque há vilões por aí. Com grandes ponderes vem grandes responsabilidades, mas não significa "deixar de aproveitar a vida".  
>- Victor, estava te procurando! – Uma bela garota morena o puxou pelo braço – Vem, vamos dançar. Ai, eu adoro essa música!<br>- Pense nisso, Robin. – O homem-robô foi puxado pela morena até a pista de dança.

Sozinho ali, com a luzes reluzindo por todos o lados e passando por sua face, ele deu mais uma olhada na pista de dança, em Estelar com Bob. Ciborg tinha razão, pensou Robin. Com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades, mas o certo na vida é manter o equilíbrio, não se pode se sobrecarregar com tanta responsabilidade à ponto de não poder viver. Ele, como um herói experiente e conhecedor de muitos princípios, valores que aprendeu com seus pais e outros em treinamentos, deveria saber mais do que nunca que a fórmula para que as coisas dessem certo era o equilíbrio.  
>Uma dança não vai fazer mal, concluiu. Até porque suas conclusões sobre a tamaraneana já haviam terminado, não havia nada entre eles e os boatos que Ciborg espalhara cessariam após aquela boa explicação. Levantou-se discretamente, a música estava quase no fim, e foi devagar até a pista.<br>Ciborg viu o amigo de cabelos arrepiados indo na direção de um par e logo largou da morena com quem estava dançando.

- Karen, espera aqui, preciso ir até a mesa de som. – começou a ir para onde estava Ravena – Eu volto logo!

A tamaraneana não precisou ser chamada para interromper a dança, bastou ver Robin parado atrás de Bob olhando para ela com uma expressão que definitivamente não sabia distinguir.

- Robin! – ela disse feliz.  
>- Com licença Bob. – Robin falou educadamente – Estelar, quer dançar comigo?<br>- Aceito! – Ela o olhou com um brilho intenso nos olhos e um olhar de grande ansiedade, mas também de alegria – Tudo bem, Bob?  
>- Claro, eu vou pegar uma bebida. – Bob se afastou.<p>

Ciborg chegou até a mesa de som e encontrou Ravena com sua tradicional expressão abatida.

- E aí, Ravena! Aproveitando a festa? – ele à saudou – Espero que sim. Bom, eu sei que você odeia essas músicas agitadas que dão alegria e felicidade, então vamos diminuir o ritmo um pouco, tá bem? – pegou uma capa de disco de vinil e deu para ela – Quero que toque isso... ham, faixa três. Ok?  
>- Tudo bem, Ciborg. – ela confirmou e tirou o disco da capa.<p>

Logo a música "Let's Try it Again", do grupo New Kids on the Block, começou a tocar.

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem. – disse o rapaz.  
>- Não se preocupe, eu também nunca dancei assim. – A tamaraneana sorriu.<p>

A voz do cantor foi ouvida e os casais começaram a diminuir o ritmo. Robin e Estelar trocaram olhares de timidez ao perceber que teriam de ter certa proximidade. Ele tomou a primeira atitude e a segurou pela mão, ela repousou sua outra mão no ombro dele. Colaram mais o corpo um ao outro. A ruiva sentiu o braço dele entrelaçar sua cintura. Logo eles começaram a se movimentar no ritmo das pessoas em volta.

- O que está achando da terra? – perguntou o rapaz.  
>- É um lugar diferente, um pouco esquisito, confesso, mas também muito bonito... e eu gosto de viver aqui.<br>- É isso aí, Robin! – Mutano apareceu com uma garota loira, um pouco mais baixa que ele – Pensei que não ia convidá-la pra dançar, tomou coragem ein! – dizendo isso, ele desapareceu na multidão.

Robin olhou novamente para Estelar, eles ainda dançavam no ritmo lento daquela música, percebeu que ela estava corada tanto quanto ele.

- Estelar...  
>- Oi, Robin...<br>- Amanhã de manhã, quando todos estiverem comentando sobre a festa de hoje à noite, promete que não vai se aborrecer com alguns comentários sobre nós? – ele arriscou tocar no assunto.  
>- Que tipo de comentários? – a tamaraneana ficou curiosa.<br>- Ah, você sabe... esse comentários sobre nós dois...  
>- Não, eu não sei. Quais comentários, Robin?<p>

Mas será possível que ela não percebera Ciborg e Mutano desde o início? Ele teria que ser mais claro? Tocaria naquele assunto em clima de musica romântica e música lenta? Sim, porque se importava com seu nome e o de Estelar também.

- Sobre... sobre nós dois estarmos juntos, sabe?... como namorados. – ele disse.  
>- Ah... entendo... – Estelar riu – Tudo bem, Robin, eu jamais me aborreceria com isso. – dizendo isso ela o abraçou, ainda dançando no ritmo da música.<p>

Robin pôde sentir o cheiro do perfume e dos cabelos lisos e ruivos da bela tamaraneana, assim como ela pôde sentir o dele. Esse é um momento único, pensou ele, realmente não saberia quando poderia abraçá-la e tê-la tão perto assim novamente, então decidiu aproveitar a festa ao lado de Estelar pelo resto da noite.

* * *

><p>NA: Ok, fiquei satisfeito com esse capitulo e espero que vocês tenham ficado também. Notem que a história já tomou um rumo próprio.  
>Fiquem no aguardo de novos capítulos, até a próxima pessoal.<p> 


End file.
